8foldpathfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryan's PIMP story
Ryan Chavez is a hard rocking, smooth talking, lady attracting singer songwriter. But what little people know about him is that he was once a pimp under the name of Marcillious. Becoming a PImp Growing up as a young christian scientist in costa rica, chavez was often bored and experimented with hard drugs such as black tar heroin. After the failure of chavezs band in 1990 with the release of there album "REally cheesey 80s songs" chavez became depressed and went into a a state of depression. Chavez was poor and lived with a rats. in fall of 1996, Ryan met a girl name Moniqua. They dated for a week until Moniqua ended it but Chavez was persistent. He wanted to dat her and so he payed her. They went on seven Payed dates until they turned it around. Ryan and Moniqua came up with a system where Ryan will find guys for her and she will date them. They began to make a lot of money so Moniqua's friends Lakisha and Jeanpauliqua joined in. Chavez was now called Marcillious. He adopted the slogan..Marcilious dont play no shit. Life as a Pimp Marcillious was now swimming in money. It became his enterprise. He began killing people and by the late 90's it had progressed to a very dangerous business. but one thing never changed marcillious never played no shit. he stayed true to himself and his girls. although he did not necassarily practice what he preached. He would beat his girls. He used anger and frustration to accomplish horrible tasks untill in 1999 he was arrested by the New York Police. Life in jail was hard for marcillious. However he was released in fall of 2001. He pledged to go down a better path. He was still a Pimp but now he was a nicer Pimp. He gave his girls his drugs and icecream. He even helped them with guy problems where he would not care about. But in augest of 2005 Moniqua was killed by a Man who didnt want to pay her. Chavez was devistated. Chavez second guessed this life style and thought maybe there is a better way of life. He later killed the man who had taken the life of his girl and went to hiding in costa rica. The police tracked him down and found out he was in costa rica. He then swam across the water to all different parts of the corribean until he settled in mexico where he got sick from Montezuma's revenge. After severel days of dhiarrea and Vomiting he went to a hotel. The cops found him and they entered a dramatic car chase. They chased him into New zealand where he ran out of gas for his car. He was chased into a train where he fought off severel cops however after getting shot in the croch he was brought into custody yet again. Goku was reluctant but he used kameyamieyua. Ryan went to jail for 23 years after that however he chose to take a space ship at the speed of light using the theory of relativity to his advantage. Eggs. He got out and decided to leave his life and name of Marcillious behind. he finished his album and will never again go back to the life of crime and injustice. Until 2010 when he was arrested for approaching a 4 year old girl and asking if she wanted candy. He really did have candy but the jury found him guilty because who does shit like that, i mean seriously? Category:Chase and social effects Category:History